


Belief in Family?

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe wonders about belief in family after "The Watchers"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief in Family?

Joe sat in the waiting room of the private hospital with Lynn waiting to hear about James's condition. So much happened over the last couple of days that he didn't know what to think about any of it. He wanted to believe James, but MacLeod's words had the ring of truth to them and when he heard the accusations coming from his brother-in-laws mouth he knew what MacLeod had was true to some degree. He still couldn't believe James was responsible for Darius's death. Didn't want to believe it. James was family. He had to believe in family. But yet...


End file.
